Construction projects are often complex endeavors involving the coordination of many professionals across several discrete phases. Typically, a construction project commences with a design phase, where architects design the overall shape and layout of a construction project, such as a building. Next, engineers engage in a planning phase where they take the architects' designs and produce engineering drawings and plans for the construction of the project. At this stage, engineers may also design various portions of the project's infrastructure, such as HVAC, plumbing, electrical, etc., and produce plans reflecting these designs as well. After, or perhaps in conjunction with, the planning phase, contractors may engage in a logistics phase to review these plans and begin to allocate various resources to the project, including determining what materials to purchase, scheduling delivery, and developing a plan for carrying out the actual construction of the project. Finally, during the construction phase, construction professionals begin to construct the project based on the finalized plans.